Awoken
by Kali Mai 6955
Summary: New chapter up.Feb 20th, 2005. It's finally ending. Darien and Rini have gone missing. What happened to Rubus. He's still gone from it all and the Inner Senshi are locked in a cell. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

So I got a review for my story Blinded, (WaterColor Tears) and the reviewer wanted a sequel to Blinded. But I really don't know where to head except by writing what I would have done had I been Serena, during the Diamond Saga and Darien had dumped me.  
  
So here goes what I hope will be a short fic.   
  
  
Awoken   
  
By: Voicesinmyhead6955 aka Kalika6955  
  
Sailor Moon don't belong to me. I think we all know this.  
  
  
1  
  
I awoke to find myself, laying in a hospital bed, alone, feeling so hallow that I was beyond words to describe the echoing of my souls breaking.  
I lay still, I was Sailor Moon, Serena, Moon Princess, but at the same time, I was no one. The only man I had loved, had dumped me like a bad habit, he dumped me because....he didn't say why he dumped me.   
He just dumped me, said it's over, there's the door walk through it.   
  
I had tried to get him to tell me why it was suddenly over, but he just told me it was over, that despite all that we had been upon the Moon, that didn't guarantee that we were to be together in this life.  
So we are no longer a couple, I am alone, I am crying though no tears stream down my face. I am dying as I drag in another breath. My soul has fled me and I am lost upon this highway that we call life, I do not know what I am going to do.  
  
I am Sailor Moon, meant to protect the Earth from all attacks, but as I lay in this hospital bed, clad in only a skimpy gown that leaves my backside exposed for all to see, I don't care what happens to the Earth. I only want to be safe in Darien's arms.   
" Endmion, my love, why this, why now?"   
I mumble my words as the nurse walks into the room and tells me that my family has come. I lay still as my mother and father worry over me. Sammy is nice for once. Even Rini is nice to me.   
I laugh as I realize that she is only being nice to me because I tried to kill myself because Darien had dumped me.   
  
My family leaves, I don't care. I just lay there wishing I was dead. If I can't be with Darien I would rather be six feet under decomposing, becoming worm food.   
I laugh as I slowly drift into a drug induced sleep, knowing that no Prince will be in dreamland welcoming me. My Prince dumped me.  
  
  
End...  
  
2  
  
A week later found me in my bed staring at the ceiling just as I had in the hospital bed. Blue eyes and red roses haunting me.   
  
Rini was leaving me alone, but I knew where she was. She was with Darien, who unlike me seemed happy that we had broken up.  
Raye and the girls stopped by occasionally, worried about me, but managing just fine without my help to fight the new evil.   
  
Those four weird sisters are a pain in the butt. Yet right now I don't care if the world goes to hell. Nothing matters to me anymore.  
  
Mama has finally forced me to get out of bed and do something. I get dressed, more like a robot than a human. For once in my life I wish I had black clothing instead of the pinks and purples that dominate my wardrobe.   
  
Screams are in the distance telling me that some Negamonster is attacking someone in the park. I sit down on the curb not caring it the person dies or lives.   
As I remain seated, I remember that the sisters only attack Rini, before I can stop myself I am running through the park shouting my transformation, praying that I reach Rini in time.   
  
I morph and jump out of the trees startling Catsy. She falters in her fire attack and Rini takes the opportunity to run.   
* Smart Girl*   
As I watch Rini disappear from sight, I feel myself morph back into my street clothes, falling back into my state of non-caring now that Rini is safe.  
  
" You fool. You're gonna pay for making me let the Rabbit go." Catsy threatens as she charges for her attack, purple fire surrounding her form.   
" Then make it quick." I mumble as my legs give and I find myself sitting upon the ground.  
" What?" Catsy demands her fire aura disappearing in her moment of shock.  
" Kill me, I don't care anymore." I reply looking up at her. I know that all my pain is displayed upon my face for her too see. Maybe this is why she kneels in front of me and gently wipes the stray tear from my cheek.  
" He's scum." She whispers to me, seeming to know the pain I feel.   
" No, he's not." I whisper shaking my head and forcing myself to smile. " And that's why it hurts so much." She stands taking a step away from me. " It he's the good one, then that makes me the one not worthy of him." She nods as her fire aura again flares to life around her.   
" I'll make it quick." She promises as the fire becomes larger and hotter. I smile my thanks and close my eyes awaiting the end she promised me.  
  
End...  



	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Okay, so Fanfic.net went down again, and I lost my hard copy of Awoken, so I'm writing this, hoping that it is where I left off, I hope I'm guessing right.  
  
Awoken  
By: Voices in my head.  
Disclaimer : Sailor Moon don't belong to me in any way fashion or form.   
3  
  
I opened my eyes, as the seconds ticked by, and nothing happened. I saw Catsy standing still holding a ball of purple fire in her hands as she stared at something behind me. My heart skipped a beat in a dim hope that the person behind me was him, my Endymion, my only love.   
I turned my eyes finding Tuxedo Mask before, my back was completely to Catsy.   
  
A red rose between forefinger and thumb, cape billowing, hat cocked to the side, as roughish as always, Tuxedo Mask stood atop a stone wall, his eyes locked upon Catsy, daring her to release her energy.   
Hope soared in me, only to be crushed by the fact that the elegant man who was poised, ready to save me if he had to, he was no longer mine, he had given me up, tossed me aside with no explanation.   
I remained where I was staring at him, my back to Catsy not caring that she could attack me at any moment.   
* Please don't let this be a dream.* My soul silently screamed to my mind.   
" Touch her and regret it." Tuxedo Mask warned, his voice rolling in a deep sensual way, that carried an innuendo with it.  
" Darien..." I whispered taking a step towards him, my movement causing Catsy to realize that I was still near her. She attacked her fire licking at my backside, consuming me totally.   
" Later." She called before she disappeared in a whirl of purple.  
  
Tuxedo Mask rushed to me, his cape smothering the fire that consumed me as he wrapped it around me.   
His fingers as they brushed my bare arms, awakened a longing in me, a longing that I had been trying to wish away. I still loved him, still needed him, wanted him. I realized as he held me, stopping me from being destroyed, I realized that I could never be complete unless he, Endy, held me in his arms and offered me his strength and protection. And mostly his love.  
  
" Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked me, drawing me from my thoughts and back to reality. A reality where I was broken into a thousand pieces, and burned crispy style at the moment.   
" No." I replied the truthfulness of my statement shocking, Tuxedo Mask for a moment. I reached up, my fingers going for his mask.  
He let me remove the white silk mask that hid his face from the world, but could never have hid him from me.   
" Don't.." He protested weakly, telling me that he needed me as much as I needed him.  
" Why?" I asked, not meaning the mask, instead referring to his dumping of me. He knew to what I referred.  
  
I moaned in pain as he spun from me, leaving me cold, alone, hurt, betrayed, exposed, and utterly miserable as he stood a few feet from me, taunting me with his proximity, yet his distance from me.   
  
End..  
  
4  
  
" Serena, we just weren't meant to be together." He offered me weakly, his words hitting me harder than any fist could. I drew my arm to my chest as if he had struck my heart, and in a way he had. The wounds to that muscle were still fresh and painfully bleeding.   
His soft words were salt upon an already blistering wound.   
" No, that can't be true...it just can't be true." I whispered begging with every fiber of myself for him to tell me that it wasn't the truth of us.  
" Serena don't do this..."  
" No, damn you! Don't you dare stand there and lie to me." I shouted, my pain becoming the fuel to my anger. I took the step that would close the distance between us. He took a step back, I crumbled to my knees wounded by his physical reaction to me.  
That single step had said a thousand things at once and not a one of those things had been good.   
  
I noticed him almost bend to make sure I was okay, but he caught himself and held his body aloft, away from me, both physically and emotionally. His eyes regarding me with a cold air, an indifferent look.   
" Then why save me? Why save me to kill me with your words?" I asked barely able to climb to my feet, but I did manage to stand. My eyes begging as my voice pleaded with him.   
He remained silent as he turned his back to me trying to walk away in an attempt to end the conversation. With the last of my strength I ran at him, tackling him to the ground.  
" I love you always." Was all I managed to say before blackness and pain claimed me, causing me to collapse upon his chest.   
  
  
I awoke much to my dismay, my body screamed a thousand protests to me moving myself about at all.   
I realized that I was in Darien's apartment, dressed in only a white dress shirt, his shirt to be exact. I brought the sleeves up to my nose and inhaled deeply the scent on the shirt.   
  
Roses and cinnamon, his smell, Endy's smell.  
  
I closed my eyes and imagined his smiling face his, sapphire eyes looking at me as he smiled and told me he loved me.  
I felt the tear of sorrow that slid down my face, and so opened my eyes wiping the moisture upon the sleeve, mentally noting that I had just covered his smell with my salty pain.   
  
I swung my legs over the side of the bed, slipping my feet into the pink slippers found upon the floor, waiting for me.  
* Always knows what I'm gonna need, before I even know.* The voice in my head said, causing me to smile.   
  
I left the bedroom my feet dragging due to pain and sleepiness.   
The apartment was silent and dark telling me that Darien had stepped out. I entered the living-room, pink hair catching my eye.  
  
Rini lay asleep upon the couch. I moved towards her, knowing that she had come for Darien and in not finding him had decided to go to sleep until he returned home.  
I sat down upon the couch next to her, she snuggled up to me, so angelic in her sleep.  
" It seems we both love the same man, little one." I mumbled as I gently stroked a stray strand of hair off her forehead. " Well at least he still loves you." I added as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to go back to sleep, sorrow clinging to me tighter than Rini clutched at my leg.   
  
End...  
  
Once again sorry, I'm tapped this was the first thing I could write in five days. Let me know what you think. I might write more later, depending on a few things.  



	3. Chapter 5 and 6

5  
  
By : Voicesinmyhead6955  
Disclaimer: We all know Sailor Moon isn't mine, and that I'm only borrowing the characters to write this.  
  
I awoke as I heard the front door open and close, my eyes found Darien as he removed his shoes and slipped on a pair of midnight blue slippers.  
He looked up at me pausing momentarily, looking so sorry for hurting me, but that sorrow quickly being hid behind a façade of indifference.  
I said nothing, not knowing what to say, I silently watched as he walked past me, heading towards the bedroom, the door clicking closed softly behind him.  
" Endy..." I whispered trying to get up to follow him, but finding my movements hampered by the pink haired girl in my lap, who slightly woke up, opening one red eye and regarding me with it.  
" Moma?" She asked, her voice sounding so sweet, as was usually not its tone in her waking hours.  
" No, sorry little one." I replied as I moved a stray hair off of her face.  
My words caused her to wake up completely, jumping back from me in fright, anger quickly coming to life upon her little face.  
" What are you doing here?" She demanded of me as she climbed off the couch trying to put as much space between us as possible.  
As I watched her try to run away from me, part of me hurt even more than I already was hurting.  
" Rini, don't do this to me please." I mumbled just softly enough for her to hear me, pain lacing my voice so thickly that she took a step towards me, worried about me.  
" Serena...what..." She began but caught herself and fell mute as she looked towards the door, seeing Darien's keys upon the table there she quickly left me and ran towards Darien's bedroom.  
" That's right little one, run away from me, I will only cause you pain." I said as I rose from the couch and made my way to the hallway closet, which was a few doors down from Darien's now open bedroom door.  
The sound of Darien's voice, so cheerful as he talked to Rini, cut me deeply with each word he said to the little girl.  
" That's right Darien, don't mind me, the girl whose heart you're shredding." I mumbled to myself as I took an old coat of Darien's out of the closet and slipped it on, over the white shirt I wore.  
  
I closed the closet door and made my way towards the front door not caring, that the coat barely reached the top of my knees, I opened the front door and stepped out into the hallway feeling the rough carpet beneath my bare-feet.   
I closed the front door and headed for the elevator, but decided against it and turned at the stairs slowly descending the flights one by one, not really looking where I was going, just letting my feet guide me as I seemed to let them do in the past days.  
  
I pushed the door to the apartment complex open, ignoring the security guard who kept staring at my bare legs, if he wanted to look, he could, I didn't care.  
  
As I walked down the street, Luna ran into me, screaming about a youma attacking someone in the park.  
After Luna practically tackled me, I followed her, not running, even as she screamed for me to hurry.  
  
As I entered the park, I transformed, and found the Youma, who had attacked a couple who had been enjoying a boat ride.  
  
" In the name of Love and Justice....oh fuck it!" I said as I pulled my scepter out of mid-air and began to wave it around as I called out.  
" Moon Princess Halation." I blasted the youma ending its short lived life. I morphed back into my street clothes not caring if the couple saw me or not, I turned and found the other four Inner Senshi staring at me rather surprised that I had finished the battle so quickly.  
" Serena.." Raye began, morphing back into her school uniform, concern etched across her face as she tried to pull me into a hug.  
" Leave me be." I said as I stepped past her pushing her arms away from me. I walked past all four of them, my closest friends, heading towards the forest. I paid them no mind as they shouted my name trying to get my attention, as I disappeared down a pathway into the gardens of the park.  
  
End...  
  
6  
  
" Bravo!" A male voice called out to me, causing me to stop in mid-stride and look around for the voices owner.   
  
I saw Rubus, as he jumped down from a tree branch, landing a few feet from me.  
" I think that is the first time I have ever seen you actually fight." Rubus said as he took a step towards me.  
" Good for you." I replied not fearing him, not really caring if he killed me or not.  
" Hmm...looks like something's bugging you." He said as his hand reached out and touched my cheek gently, before, he pulled that same hand back and then savagely smacked me.  
  
I fell to the ground, my cheek throbbing in pain as I silently stared up at him.  
He took the step that would bring him to me. His foot connected with my ribcage hurtling me backward as all the air in my lungs rushed out of me painfully. A tree stopped my sudden flight, and I slide down the rough bark, landing with a painful thud upon the ground as Rubus walked towards me.  
" What are you wearing?" He asked as he stood looking down at me. " Or should I ask, what aren't you wearing?"  
I blushed as I brought my sprawled legs together, the jacket had ridden up as had the white shirt, thankfully I had on underwear.   
" Are you trying to entice someone to rape you?" Rubus asked as he kneeled in front of me his hands reaching for my face.  
Before I could stop him, Rubus had pulled my head forward towards his as his mouth forced a kiss upon mine.  
  
I felt someone pull Rubus away from me, handfuls of my hair being ripped from my scalp. I managed to keep myself from screaming in pain from my torn hair, as I saw Tuxedo Mask holding Rubus by the back of the neck.  
  
I watched as Tuxedo threw the red haired man towards a tree. Rubus struck the tree with a thud sliding motionlessly to the ground.   
I forced myself to stand, finding I had to lean against the tree for support.   
I watched as Tuxedo Mask closed the distance between himself and Rubus, Tuxedo's hand dragging the unconscious Rubus up by his neck.  
" You bastard." I heard Tuxedo Mask whisper before he punched Rubus, breaking the pretty red-heads nose. I watched silently, unable to believe what I was seeing, as Rubus landed painfully upon the ground, his head bouncing off the dirt trail.  
Before Tuxedo Mask could do anything else, Catsy appeared, her foot connecting with Tuxedo's ribcage, sending him backward. I held in my gasp of horror as I heard the air rush out of Tuxedo's lungs in a painful wheeze..  
I reached for my brooch, unable to watch the man I love get hurt in anyway, no matter how much pain he was causing me.   
Before I could transform, the four other Inner Senshi burst onto the scene.  
Mars's fire snaking out, Connecting with the startled woman, sending Catsy back into the woods from the force of the fire attack.  
I managed to rush over to Tuxedo Mask as my world spun, concerned about him, as he slowly climbed to his feet.  
  
End...  
  
Yep, I gonna be that cruel. Actually It's not that, I'm just wondering where I'm heading with this...so I need time to plan.   
  
  
More to come later.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 7

7  
  
*Blushing profusely. Then bows to WaterColor Tears, " Without you this would not have been written."* Thank you WaterColor Tears. My apologies for the total....lateness of this new section. I am in college and it's hard for me to sit down and write new parts...once again my apologies. Disclaimer: We all know Sailor Moon isn't mine, and that I'm only borrowing the characters to write this. Okay now onto what you want to read.  
  
I fell into Tuxedo Mask as he straightened, his arms wrapped around me and he looked down at me. I saw the concern etched in his eyes he tried to hide it yet he could not. " Serena..." He began, I silenced him with a kiss as my arms wrapped around his neck. I felt his arms hug me pulling me closer to him as returned my kiss. I heard Mars and Mercury walk into the forest after Catsy as Jupiter and Venus watched Rubus both prepared to unleash an attack upon him the second he moved. I felt Tuxedo Mask stiffen in my embrace and he ended the kiss stepping away from me so quickly that I fell to the ground and sat looking up at him knowing that tears ringed my eyes. His face was indifferent as he removed his cape and draped it over my shoulders. Rubus stirred and opened his eyes looking at Venus and Jupiter for a moment before he spoke. " Well... well... well if it isn't the other failure scouts come to save their whore of a leader." Rubus said bitterly causing Venus and Jupiter to release their attacks. I didn't notice Rubus as he screamed in pain, death was slowly reaching for him. A scream issued forth from the direction of where Mars, Mercury and Catsy were. Venus and Jupiter looked in the direction of the scream in time to watch as Catsy ran forth from the woods and feel to Rubus's side. Tuxedo Mask turned his back to me and watched as Catsy cradled Rubus in her arms whispering for him to stay alive and that she loved him. I slowly climbed to my feet holding the cape so that it covered me. I sighed as is stepped forward towards Catsy, Mars and Mercury came charging out of the trees not too far behind Catsy.  
  
I watched as the four Scouts charged to attack Catsy and Rubus. I stepped in front of the two dark moon enemies stopping the scouts from releasing their attacks. " No..not now. They are in enough pain. There will be other chances." I said softly as Rubus awoke and looked at Catsy, a little confused over why she was holding him. " Serena...Move!" Mars shouted at me, I shook my head no in reply as Rubus and Catsy stood. "Serena, step aside they are the enemy." Tuxedo Mask said taking a step towards me. I bowed my head and then lifted it tears streaking down my face as my voice croaked out. " Not even for you my love will I move aside." Rubus laughed and leaned forward whispering softly. " And that will be your downfall." I felt his arm wrap around my waist before he pulled me backward against him. I felt us teleport and when I was released I immediately crumbled to the ground before an elegant looking Prince. He uncrossed his legs and set the wine glass he had been holding aside.   
  
The Prince's white hair brushed against his forehead as his liquid crystal eyes ran over me. I shivered from the look within his blue depths. " So the Queen has finally decided to grace us with her presence.." He said as he slowly walked towards me. I saw Rubus lean heavily upon Catsy to keep from falling over as blood trickled down his temple and a bruise formed upon his cheek. " She is all yours Prince Diamond." Rubus said before he bowed and disappeared with Catsy supporting him.  
  
Prince Diamond walked towards me and paused a few feet from me. His blue eyes stayed locked upon mine as he extended his hand. I stared at it before I reached up grasped his hand with mine. His flesh was cold and almost lifeless as he pulled me to my feet. " Neo-Queen Serenity...so glad you could make it." Diamond said as he turned and expected me to follow him as he walked away from me. I remained where I was causing him to stop walking and turn around arching an eyebrow at me. " I don't know who you think I am but I am not Neo-Queen Serenity." I replied hoping I can talk my way out of this one.  
  
End...  
  
Once again please R&R for the rest.......and bear with me...college, no time.....blah..hard to write.... ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

8  
  
Diamond smiled at me and then waved his hand. The room suddenly flared to life as a picture was projected in the middle of the room. I turned around fearing what I would see. Diamond walked up behind me, I could feel his breath upon my neck as I stared at a hologram of the future me.  
" You were saying?" Diamond asked me coolly as his arm slipped protectively around my waist causing me to lean back against him slightly.  
" What do you want?" I asked fear clutching at me but knowing I could do nothing except talk my way free of this bewitching prince's arms.  
" You." Diamond whispered against my neck before his lips softly kissed the nape of my neck.  
"Why?" I demanded, my voice shaky as I found myself leaning back more into Diamond's warm embrace.  
" I love you...I have always loved you since the moment I first laid eyes upon you. I need you...I want you." Diamond spoke into my ear causing me to shake; unable to stop my heart from beating a little faster from his words. I shook my head and groaned as I forced myself to break free of his threateningly tender arms.  
" You can't have me." I said hating myself for even allowing his words to touch my heart.  
" Lady...." Diamond said softly as I saw the wicked grin that graced his lips. " Why do you deny me? I know you want me." Diamond said with such sureness in his voice that it made me gasp in shock. " Tell me you don't, so I can prove that you do want me." Diamond whispered to me as I felt his fingers lightly stroke my cheekbone.  
" Let me go." I said softly; finding myself wanting to yield to his arms, wanting to yield to his words, and hating myself with every want of my foolish heart.  
" I can not...and you do want me to." Diamond said cockily before his hand dropped from my face and he turned leaving me alone in the massive throne room.  
" Do as you like. There is no escape." Diamond's voice told me as I slowly slide to the ground unable to believe what was happening to me.  
"Endymion...my love." I whispered before I felt the tears begin to fall down my face. " How can I call you my love when three seconds ago I would have yielded to that man's mouth had he but kissed me?" I asked myself as I vainly tried to wipe the tears from my face only to have more tears slip free of my eyes. " What do I do...how could I have...oh god..." I said as I dropped forward my hands catching myself upon the floor as I sat upon my knees and hands watching my tears fall to the marble floor below me.  
  
  
Tuxedo mask leapt at the spot where Serena had once been standing. " No...." Darien cried as he morphed back into his street clothes and fell to his knees feeling the first of many tears slide down his face. "No...no....no...." He chanted to himself as the other Sailor Senshi stood shocked and unable to move while they silently watched Darien cry.  
" What do we do?" Raye was the first to speak as she took a step towards Darien, deeply concerned for her one time lover.  
" I don't know...I could try to find her energy signal but considering how we haven't been able to track their energy so far, I don't think that I would find her." Amy said as she pulled out her small mini-computer and began to run statistics.  
" Darien..." Raye said softly as she dropped to her knees besides the seemingly broken man.  
Darien said nothing as he slowly rose to his feet and walked off into the forest sadness and pain clinging to him tightly.  
"Darien." Raye called again a she rose to follow after the ebon-haired man only to feel Lita's restraining hand fall upon her shoulder.  
" Let him go." The tall girl said before Raye nodded and turned back to face the other girls.  
" As bad as this might sound, this might be exactly what Serena and Darien need." Mina said softly as Amy closed her computer and put it away, shaking her head when the other girls looked to her.  
" No luck...it's almost as if they have never been here." Amy said softly.  
" This isn't good. We have got to be able to do something." Raye said as her hands clenched and she cast one last look into the forest where Darien had disappeared.  
  
  
End....  
  
9  
  
I slowly stopped crying realizing the futileness of my tears. " There has got to be a way out of this place." I whispered to myself as I looked around and then slowly began to walk towards what looked to be a doorway.  
" Looking for something?" A male's voice called out to me as I entered a large dimly lit room.  
" A way out." I said sarcastically as my eyes fell upon a raven haired man with sapphire blue eyes. " Darien?" I whispered hopefully as I stared at the man unable to believe that it could be my love. I sighed in disappointment as the man stepped into a spot of light and I saw that he was not Darien as I had hopped.  
" Sapphire." The man said coldly to me as if guessing the wave of my thoughts. " You are not the first to mistake me for the Prince of Earth." Sapphire said as I clearly read the malice in his gaze, malice that was directed at me.  
" I apologize I meant no offense." I said softly as I looked down at the ground.  
" God! Spare me your pity Princess." Sapphire shouted at me causing me to jump in fright before I felt his hand lock around my wrist. " I should kill you here and now. I hate you and your kind. I hate your fucking future. Maybe I should spare the Earth from your damnable innocence and kill you now." Sapphire said as he dragged me after him and thrust me towards a massive black crystal, but did not let go of my wrist. I stumbled but managed to not fall as I felt the black crystal seemingly hum louder from my nearness.  
"See that Princess? That's your future." Sapphire said coldly as I felt him step besides me and look fondly at the black gem. " That's what will become of your precious Crystal Tokyo."   
" What is it?" I asked softly as I tried to pull my wrist free of his grasp, he grinned wickedly and squeezed my wrist tighter until I felt something pop. I yelped in pain, only to have his laughter cut me deeper than the pain that now ran through my arm.  
" Death." He whispered softly in reply to my question before he let my wrist go, and spun to face me. " More precisely, your death." He growled softly to me.   
  
I shivered as I read the contempt and anger in his gaze. " Why...." I stuttered out softly.  
" Why not?" He replied coldly with a raise of his eyebrow. I whimpered softly and tried to take a step back from him, when I felt a wall of flesh stop my retreat.  
" Sapphire, leave her alone." I heard Rubus crone out in a bored tone.  
" I didn't do anything more than frighten her a little." The sapphire eyed man said as he took a step back and turned away from the ruby eyed man behind me and disappeared in a swirl of light and wind.  
I heard Rubus sigh softly before his fingers softly took my injured wrist in his hand. He raised my wrist slightly and looked at it, inspecting the damage done. I studied his face unable to believe that no marks marred his face. Rubus was completely healed from the previous battle.  
" Are you in pain?" He asked softly, his voice and his gestures unnerving me slightly.  
"Noo...noo." I stuttered as he softly began to bind my wrist with a piece of muslin, that he had produced from thin air.  
" If Diamond asks, say you fell. Sapphire is his brother, but you are his love. Diamond will kill Sapphire for harming you, even in this slight way." Rubus softly ruffled my hair.   
" Don't know what that old man sees in you though. Personally I like my women with some meat and muscle. That Jupiter is more my taste." Rubus said with a wink before he turned and left me once more to my own devices.  
As Rubus left I had to smile slightly at his departing comment. " Lita would so kill me..." I said softly at the idea of finding Rubus and telling him that Jupiter also fancied him, like he fancied her. I shook my head and turned to try and find a way out of this seeming maze of a dark castle.  
  
  
Darien sighed as he sat down upon his couch, where only hours before Serena had sat. " My love..." He whispered softly out-loud as he felt another tear slip down his cheek. He wiped away the salinity as he buried his face in his hands feeling helpless.  
" Where are you My Princess?" He softly whispered to the universe.  
" In the future." Darien jumped as he heard his voice answer himself. The startled Earth Prince looked up from his hands and saw a vision of himself dressed in a lavender tuxedo displayed upon his big screen television.  
" Who the hell are you?" Darien asked, shock making him slightly angry. His future self laughed softly at Darien's question and then bowed.  
" You...in about a million years." The lavender Darien replied as he straightened from his bow. " King Endymion of Earth."   
Darien nodded and then relaxed. " Stranger things have happened." He whispered to himself. Darien gasped as he finally recognized the voice from his dreams. " You!" Darien shouted at his future self.   
Endymion nodded. " Yes, I sent you the dreams."  
" Why?" Darien demanded as he found his fists clenching.  
" I thought that if I could separate us in the past, than her future would not become what it is..." Endymion bowed his head as he blinked back tears. " I was trying to save her, just her. But it seems that by saving her, I doomed her."   
" Do you know where she is?" Darien asked as he found he could not hate his future self for doing what he thought was right. For trying to save Serena.  
" She's in the future. In Prince Diamonds castle." Endymion replied as he looked at Darien again, all signs of tears gone from his handsome face. " Rini has the key to The Time Gate. Bring the other Scouts and Rini to the future. Once you are here I can tell you how to rescue your Serena." Endymion closed his eyes in pain as he remembered his Serena.   
" Once you rescue her; I will show you why I wanted to save her in the past, from the future that awaits her." Endymion bowed one last time and then the television screen went blank.   
  
  
End... 


	6. Chapters 10 and 11

10  
  
I rounded yet another corner of the dark castle, shivering slightly as I realized that I desperately needed to find some clothing.  
" Princess...the Prince has asked for your company." A beautiful green haired, emerald eyed woman said as she suddenly appeared in the hallway with me.  
" Who are you?" I asked softly, truthfully taken aback by her beauty. " You're beautiful." I whispered softly, not realizing I had stated my comment out-loud, until the green haired beauty blushed. I smiled as she gifted me with the award winning smile.   
" Please follow me." She said softly. " I am Emerald." She added as she began to walk down the hallway. I slowly followed after her, not knowing what else to do, not really having anything else to do either.  
  
" So kind of you to join me Princess." Diamond purred to me as I stepped into the massive dinning room. Emerald closed the doors behind me while I remained silent as I stood only a few feet from the doors.  
" Please do sit down." Diamond said softly as he rose and pulled out a chair from the table. I slowly walked towards him, but then stopped, pulling down the bottom of the coat, so that it covered as much of me as possible. I heard Diamond laugh softly at my little act to preserver some of my modesty.  
" No need to be shy Princess, I will see you naked before the week is over." I gasped and looked up, my eyes locking with Diamonds, unable to believe his audacity.   
" You don't believe me?" Diamond asked with a raise of his eyebrow before he closed the distance between us. Before I could think to stop him, Diamond had slipped his arms around me, and was kissing me as passionately as Darien use to. I gasped when I heard myself moan because of Diamond's kiss. I felt the smug smile that crossed Diamond's lips before he broke the kiss. " Come." He whispered before he picked me up, hugging me to him as we walked through the dinning room doors, passing Emerald.   
As I glanced into her deep green eyes I realized that she was in love with Diamond. While Diamond carried me through the corridors I couldn't help but admire the fact that all of his followers loved him deeply.   
" Who are you?" I asked softly, knowing I had once asked him the same question earlier.   
" No one." He replied to me, his soft answer startling me with the depth of its truthfulness.  
" If you are no one, then how is it that you know who I am?" I asked as Diamond pushed open a door and set me inside a dimly lit room.  
" Who doesn't know of the famed Queen Serenity?" Diamond asked in reply.  
" Queen Serenity was my mother, all knew of her and her infinite kindness. It does not surprise me that you would think that I am her. I do admit that I was her daughter in a past life. In this life, in the here and now, I am simply a school girl." I stated , still hoping I could somehow talk my way out of the situation.  
" Princess, I don't know why you insist upon denying who you are?" Diamond said rather exhaustedly, as if he was disappointed the I was still resisting him. I shook my head at my thoughts, wondering why I choose to believe that I was resisting him, instead of trying to escape him.  
" Let me go." I whispered softly as I took a step back from this white haired beauty of a man.  
" I can not do that." He told me softly as he closed the distance that I was vainly trying to place between us.  
" Please... just let me go. I swear I won't do whatever you think I will do. Please just let me go." I begged softly, hating myself for begging like this. In the few seconds that had elapsed I had realized that I wanted Diamond. Something about this blue eyed man, something about this cocky Prince had appealed to me. I wanted Prince Diamond. As I looked around, I realized we were in a bedroom, and the sight of the bed made my heart skip a few beats and a light blush rise to my cheeks.  
" Tell me you don't want me." Diamond told me as he placed his hand upon my shoulder, stopping me from backing up farther.  
" I don't want you." I replied in a voice that shook and belayed the meaning of my words.  
" Tell me you want me." He said with a smile as he brought his lips a few inches from mine. I began to tremble. As his lips brushed against mine I felt my pulse race even faster. I closed my eyes for a split second and I saw Darien's smiling face. I saw red roses, and white opera masks, top hats and black canes.  
" I don't want you." I heard myself say before I felt the disappointment radiate from Diamond and then found myself alone.  
" You can tell me you don't want me all you like Princess." Diamond said as he stood in the doorway, the light flaring behind him, making only his ice eyes visible.   
" You can shake and tremble in disbelieve every time I come near you. But know this Princess, if you know nothing else. A few seconds ago, had I tossed you on that bed and proceeded to make love to you, you would have let me. You can mumble Endymion's name all you like, preserve his memory all you wish, and pray for your Prince to come." I saw Diamond touch a thin gold chain around his neck, I caught sight of the gold crescent moon dangling from the chain. " No matter what Princess, you are mine." Diamond left me alone with those last words, the door clicking closed behind him, telling me that I was by myself.  
  
End...  
  
11  
  
Darien walked down the almost deserted street, his eyes glued to his feet as he stumbled over his thoughts. He knew that Raye and the girls were at the temple, trying to figure out how to find Serena.  
  
" Darien!" Raye said in surprise as she watched the blue eyed youth open the door to the temple room. The other three girls in the room turned and smiled warmly despite the fact that Darien looked like hell warmed over.  
" Where is Rini?" Darien asked softly as he kneeled next to Lita giving her a slight half-hearted smile.  
" At school still, why?" Raye replied as she softly touched Darien's hand. Without looking the ebon haired man shook off the priestess's touch and looked at Mina.  
" Rini has the key to time. In order to save Serena we must travel through time." Darien said softly before he stood and left the temple as quickly as he had appeared.  
" Okay... well that was...weird to say the least." Lita said, trying to break the sudden silence that had descended with Darien's departure.  
" I've never seen him so forlorn." Raye's words were the final straw that broke Mina's back.  
" Raye shut the fuck up! We all know that you damn well want Darien. Would you stop focusing upon using this time to your advantage and take three seconds to worry about Serena?" Mina shouted, her fists slamming down upon small tea table, making the china shake, and tea slosh onto the polished wood.  
" But..I.." Raye stuttered.  
" She has a point. Ever since Serena was taken three days ago, you've suddenly been paying more attention to Darien's moods. I've even noticed you touching his arms at times, taking advantage of his low defenses right now. You and him might have once been a hot little item, but right now, despite them being broken up, Serena and Darien are the hot little item of our group." Amy said softly, startling everyone with her words, her unusual bluntness, and the simple fact that she had spoken.  
Raye bowed her head, her raven hair falling over her eye line. " When Darien and I were dating, we discovered that we could never really be anything other than good friends. Sure at one point I wanted to fuck his brains out so to speak." Raye paused, her downcast eyes missing the slight smile that her choice of words brought to Mina's lips.   
" After our first kiss, me and Darien ended up laughing. We didn't feel any sparks when our lips touched, it felt like a kiss that I would give Grandpa." Raye tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and slightly looked up and at the other girls who she considered her sisters. " Darien told me that he wanted Serena, and so we stayed together in the hope that our relationship would make Serena jealous. Her feelings for Darien were odious from the start, and we had hoped that by making her jealous it would force Serena to admit how she really felt about Darien."   
Raye looked at Amy. " The only reason I've been concerned about him, and focusing upon Darien since Serena left is because I worry about him. I consider Darien my brother, just as I consider you all my sisters. I touch his arm out of concern. I can feel the pain radiating off of him, the anger in him, the anguish and the depression that he has kept well capped inside of his soul. I sense people's emotions." Raye paused and shot the rest of the girls an angry look. " Next time you accuse me of trying to take my friends future husband from her, just remember that not everything I do is for personal gain as you all seem to think." With her anger vented, Raye rose to her feet and left the small temple room, leaving the rest of the Senshi to themselves.  
  
Darien turned the corner, tears in his eyes as he regretted his actions. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down. Without looking the Earth Prince made his way towards Rini's school.  
" She shares your look." The sultry voice of an elegant woman caught Darien off guard causing him to jump slightly in fear before he found the owner of the voice.   
Emerald straightened from her position of leaning against the wall of a building. She flashed Darien an award winning smile and flicked the black feather fan closed in her hand. " You're pretty pretty Princess looks just as you look." Emerald purred at Darien as she walked towards him.  
" Who are you?" Darien asked of the black haired female, who possessed emerald eyes that cut into him deeper than any other woman's eyes had ever.  
" As of this moment I am your Allie." The woman replied as she slightly curtsied before Darien. Her slight form of respect caused Darien to wonder even more about this elegant beauty before himself.  
" And in a day, who will you be?" The blue eyed Prince asked as he tilted his head slightly, to avoid the glare of the sun that was preventing him from getting a better look at the woman in front of him.  
Emerald laughed her grating laugh, causing Darien to flinch in pain. Although he hid his pain well, Emerald still saw the flinch of the man before her.  
" Your enemy." Emerald said softly letting some of her anger edge her voice. She couldn't believe that she had to resort to these methods for Diamond. She loved the white haired prince with all her heart, but luring this earthling into a trap was beneath Emerald's power and she knew it. Without letting her dark thoughts enter her eyes Emerald turned leaving Darien to decide upon his own whether or not to follow Emerald.  
" What Princess are you referring to?" Darien asked as he automatically followed Emerald.  
" Princess Serenity." Emerald replied softly before she turned down a dark alleyway.  
The startled gasp from Darien made the NegaMoon Warrior smile in pleasure, she hadn't thought that her task was going to be this easy.  
  
  
I sigh softly to myself for the hundredth time in days, I didn't know how long I had been in Prince Diamonds castle, I only knew that it was impossible for escape. I had discovered upon the first day that my broach had been taken, I assumed that its disappearance had something to do with the Silver Imperium Crystal housed inside the broach.   
During what I assumed was day, I was left alone to wander the castle's dark corridors. At night time, I was always invited to dine with Prince Diamond. Always it was the hauntingly beautiful woman named Emerald who invited me to dine with Diamond. I was assuming that three days had passed since my capture, since I had dined thrice with Diamond.  
The fourth day was no different than the other days that had passed. I awoke to find a clean simple dress of dark gray or black laying upon the foot of the massive four post bed that I slept in. Black knee high boots, or flat gray shoes were also present, along with undergarments. Black lace corsets, black lace bras, and black lace panties. Everything was black lace, and in the back of my mind I knew that it was Diamond who chose these clothes for me, it was Diamond who wanted to see me clad in only black lace undergarments.  
This day I was wearing a knee length black dress of what felt like heavy silk. The sleeves were long and tapered out so that my hands were covered, the neckline was high, almost a turtleneck in style. My feet clicked softly in the two inch flat heeled shoes that I wore, black lace ran up my legs, neat bows tied under my knees, the lace attached to the shoes, making me look like a gothic ballerina. My hair was down, braided instead of up in the usual "meatball" style that Darien loved.  
  
" Don't you look lovely." I heard Sapphire crone to me as I turned a corner. I stopped in mid-stride, not knowing how to react. I curtsied and bowed my head slightly. My little form of respect made Sapphire laugh at me, cruelly so.   
" The Queen of Earth dares to pay respect to a little insignificant thief like me?" Sapphire asked me, taunting me with his words. I arched an eyebrow and looked slightly confused.  
" You're a thief?" I asked softly as I raised from my curtsy. Sapphire snarled at me, realizing that he had let something slip.  
" Yes, I'm a thief. That's why you condemned me to begin with." I shook my head at his words, unable to believe that I had condemned him.  
" I condemned you? What did I condemn you to?" I asked as I took a step closer to him.  
" Hell! Hell, Princess. You condemned us to hell!" Sapphire screamed at me, disappearing in a flash of brilliant cobalt blue light before I could stop him to question him more.  
  
End... 


	7. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon don't belong to me.  
  
12  
  
"Forgive him Princess. He is the youngest of us and does not yet know how to control his anger at times." I heard Rubus speak to me, his voice coming from behind me. I slowly turned to face the flamed haired young man. "Do not ask me to forgive him. I can not forgive someone for hating me for something that I have done to him. I am only sorry that I do not know what to say to make his pain stop." I whispered softly, confused over what I had discovered from Sapphire's slip of a tongue. I bowed my head in thought, wondering over what could have possibly happened in the future. I heard Rubus growl in anger. "Damn you, do you have to be so fucking saccharin sweet?" Rubus demanded of me, making me jump slightly in fear. I bowed my head more, blushing slightly. "I'm...I'm... sorry." I offered softly. My stuttering caused Rubus to laugh slightly. "I guess you can't help it. You did sentence us to hell, but we couldn't hate you. We understood why you did it. You were trying to protect Crystal Tokyo, we couldn't fault you for trying to save the people from more hell than they had already been through." Rubus paused, blinking slightly, his head bowing as he struggled to continue. "In a thousand years, Earth will enter into an ice age, and all will fall asleep. One day you will come from god knows where and awaken the Earth, thawing the ice. After all have been revived you will create a Utopia. A world free from evil, from darkness and free from any whom can harm others. "Rubus paused and then bowed, flashing me a half smile as he rose. I noticed the tears in his eyes; I broke eye contact with him, unable to bare the pain in his eyes.  
"We are from the NegaMoon. We are a royal family. On Earth we were no one, but that didn't matter to us. When the ice thawed we resumed our lives.  
Under your rule we were supposed to convert. We refused. As punishment for not wanting to change we were sent away, we were sent to a dead star. A dead planet." Rubus paused, pain and anger clearly displayed upon his face. He shook his head and then forced himself to talk through the anger and pain.  
"We were all young and found ways to survive. Diamond has and will always be our Prince. Sapphire is his brother, and it is Sapphire that endured the worst since he was the youngest."  
"The sisters?" I asked softly, my voice causing Rubus to look up from the spot upon the floor that he had been staring at. He smiled slightly as he remembered the four sisters.  
"The sisters are witches, and by your law, outcasts. They were sent to the dead planet with us. The hundred of us formed a world, cultivated the land and learned to live despite the lack of everything that existed upon the planet." Rubus paused and fingered at the gold crescent moon that dangled around his neck. It was the same necklace that Diamond wore. I assumed that the moon was a symbol of their court, their world.  
"So you managed to survive even after I sentenced you to death?"  
Rubus laughed softly at my question. "Once again you remind me that despite what you have done you are truly a kind person."  
I opened my mouth to utter an apology for what my future self did to Diamond's court and countless others. Rubus raised his hand forbidding me to speak.  
"We were happy Your Majesty. Despite the harshness of the world we endured and we were happy. But Diamond, something happened to Diamond. He had never been an evil man in any respect. His family along with mine, Emerald's and the others of our world were Priests and Ninja's, or what would be called those names upon Earth."  
My eyebrows knit together as I struggled to follow Rubus's words and make sense of them.  
"I confuse you with my ramblings don't I?" Rubus asked before he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Allow me to explain everything.  
We came to Earth because a dark force had destroyed our Universe, leaving us homeless. Upon our planet we were masters of stealth, magic and a host of other skills. Skills that upon your Planet were labeled as Dark Arts and such. But to our kind they were good and noble things to partake in.  
Sapphire was a master, a form of Ninja. Upon your planet our powers, our beliefs, our way of life was considered wrong when back upon our planet we were considered the good guys.  
When you came and ordered us to be good, we refused because we were not evil. That is why Sapphire is so upset, so angry, because we were insulted and called the evil ones when we were never evil."  
I covered my mouth as I fought to believe what I was being told. I was shocked by the fact that what Rubus said may be true, that in the future I could make such a mistake and sentence so many people to a death upon a dying planet simply because I had misunderstood their powers.  
"This misunderstanding is why we came to the past." Rubus said as he pushed away from the wall and closed the distance between us.  
"I know that I've been cruel in my fights with you and the other Senshi. I've done a lot of things that I regret and it is only by having you here in the castle that I understand and see that we should not be here and He must be stopped."  
"I don't understand."  
Rubus nodded and then began to finish his story. "We were sent to the Dead planet. We imprisoned those that were truly evil and we formed our society. Life was good after we cultivated the planet and brought it back to life. We enjoyed the same sense of peace that those upon Earth knew.  
Then one day about a year ago a stranger came to our world asking for help and a place to call home. We accepted him into our society. We trusted him and soon he was Diamond's advisor.  
That's when the outcry's began. People started demanding that we take retribution against you and all that you did. Sapphire became incredibly angry and Diamond began his obsession with you."  
Rubus took my hand into his and nodded for me to follow him. I couldn't really pay attention to how many hallways we walked down or what doors we entered, the castle was confusing and something about it had kept me from being able to really remember anything.  
When Rubus released my hand I found us in the room that Sapphire had previously dragged me into.  
"This crystal was once clear much like the Silver Crystal that you wear and wield. But no one other than the royal court is allowed to view it and thus no one other than the four of us would ever be able to see it change from clear to black.  
When Diamond appointed his new advisor the poisoning began. The man claimed it was because the crystal was becoming stronger, preparing to give Diamond the energy that he would need in order to destroy you and your world."  
Rubus extended his hand towards the crystal and I watched as a tendril of energy snaked out from the crystal in order to caress his hand. "It's cold and painful. It doesn't feel right, and every time that we use the Black Crystal we seem to become angrier, or more spiteful, or even more obsessive."  
"That man wants to destroy you Serena, that's all that he has ever wanted. I don't understand why, nor do I know why. He is the one who brought us into the past in order to track down Rini. He is the one who made Diamond 'love' you. He is the one who made Sapphire want to destroy you upon sight. He is the one who keeps us here in the past where we don't belong."  
"And what has he done to you, made you become?" I asked as I stepped away from the Black Crystal, unable to be close to it for so long. Something about the huge crystal made my skin crawl and made the room spin around me.  
"Someone that I never wanted to be." Rubus said softly, refusing to reveal anything about himself.  
"I'm the only one who refuses to come and bask in the energy of this Crystal. I've only used its powers when ordered to and even then I was never comfortable with using it more than I had too. I suppose that is why I can stand here and tell you who we are and that Diamond needs your help as do the rest of us."  
I nodded, feeling like I would be free sooner than I thought. If I could find the man who controlled Diamond I would be back upon Earth soon, I could be back with Endymion.  
Rubus turned and left the crystal room. I silently followed as he led the way into what I assumed was his room. Once the door was closed he faced me and pressed my locket into my hands.  
"Do not use this until you have too. If anyone knows that it is no longer in Diamond's possession I will not be able to guarantee your safety. Diamond is in love with you but his new anger makes him irrational. He does things that he later wishes he had not done." Rubus warned before he turned from me and crossed the room. He sat down upon a chair in front of his balcony.  
I almost crossed the room after him, he looked so beaten as he silently sat in his chair. I wanted to help him, but without the other Senshi to help me I doubted that I would be able to destroy the man who controlled everyone from the NegaMoon.  
"How kind of you to do me the favor of betraying your King." A voice that felt colder than a glacier whispered from the corner behind Rubus. " Now I have what I need to destroy you. You who resisted me and the power of the Black Crystal. You who never carried anything other than love and respect within his heart." The voice whispered as the shadows began to form into what resembled the shape of a cloaked man.  
I clutched my locket tighter as I slowly began to cross the room.  
Fear flashed across Rubus's face as he raised himself from the chair and turned to face the voice that carried nothing but hatred for him.  
"You can do nothing to me. Destroying me would anger Diamond." Rubus whispered as his skin began to glow faintly red.  
The shadowed figure laughed as a ball of black energy began to collect in front of him. "You gave her back her locket. You gave her a means of escape. For that fact alone Diamond will be furious with you. If I kill you for allowing Serenity to have her locket Diamond will not care."  
I fingered the top of the locket open and stroked the crystal, mentally trying to tap into some of its energy so that I would be able to help Rubus.  
"Is this Diamonds advisor?" I asked as I stood behind Rubus.  
"None other." Rubus whispered before he let loose an attack that should have destroyed the man before us. I was pushed back out of the way as Rubus charged for another attack.  
A rain of black fire fell on top of us before Rubus could release another attack. "Fool." Was all that I heard before the force of an explosion hurtled me back against a stone wall. I felt a trickle of hot liquid slide down my neck before pain forced me into unconsciousness.  
  
End... 


	8. Chapter 13

13

" Raye!" Rini screamed as she ran up the last of the stairs that led to the temple.

Raye paused in her sweeping and smiled at the pink haired girl who was bounding towards her.

" Is Darien here?" Rini demanded as she skidded to a stop and struggled to catch her breath.

" No. Why? Is something wrong?"

Rini nodded as she pulled in another gasp of air. " He didn't go to school today. He didn't go to work today, and he hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon." Rini finally managed to say as her heart stopped racing.

" You're joking right?" Raye demanded as she began to walk towards the temple, her destination her room.

" No. Also Serena's mom is starting to get really worried about Serena. She went out looking for Darien today, that's how I know that he's been missing since yesterday."

Rini replied as she followed the raven haired priestess.

" Let me call the girls and see if Luna or Artemis maybe have a solution. Maybe Darien was with Amy today. She said that she picked up on The Sisters energy pattern. She was going to see if it might lead her to their hideout."

Darien rubbed at his head trying to ease the ache from his temple's as he looked around himself. He had been tricked by the green eyed woman. As soon as they were in a deserted part of the city she had attacked him. Before he could react Darien was knocked unconscious.

He didn't know how long ago he had awoken to find himself in a damp, very dark room. He felt like he was in a cellar, which made him believe that he had been transported into a cell while he was unconscious.

Darien sighed softly and wondered if Serena was in the same situation as himself. He couldn't help but mentally curse himself. If he hadn't broken up with her then she never would have put herself in front of Rubus and Catsy. She never would have been wandering out in the park in little more than his shirt and jacket.

When he had heard that Serena was in the hospital for walking in front of a bus it had torn a part of his heart that was still trying to heal. He had caused Serena so much pain that she had tried to end her life the day that he had broken up with her.

" God damn me to hell for I don't deserve to be anywhere else." Darien whispered to himself and a soft laugh replied to his statement.

" Which God do you pray to little King?"

Darien tried to place the direction of the voice but the room was too small and caused too much of an echo for him to look at who was talking to him.

" Come, come, don't play silent with me now. Answer the question. Which God do you pray too?"

Darien remained silent, not really knowing how to react to the taunting of a stranger.

" Do you pray to Buddha? Do you pray to Shiva? Maybe you pray to the Catholic version of God." The man paused in his questions and laughed softly as Darien felt something cold brush his bare arm.

" I know who you pray to. I know who you pray to." The voice whispered as the room slowly began to fill with light.

" You pray to the sleeping one. You pray to She who awakened the world. You pray to the silver haired maiden….Serenity."

Darien gasped at the mention of Serena's name, a name that no one other than the Senshi knew. Before Darien could think to say anything he felt arms wrap around him, holding him in an embrace that slowly began to crush the air from his lungs.

" Pray to her again. Pray to her as I make you into something that I can use to kill her."

Darien struggled to remain conscious as warm energy began to flow over him, making his muscles relax as he drifted into sleep.

Lita slid open the door to Raye's bedroom before she joined the rest of the Inner Senshi who sat around a tea table. The tea was untouched as were the cakes that Raye's grandfather always gave the girls whenever they came to the temple.

" I take it from everyone's silence that Darien is definitely gone?" Lita asked as she wiggled in between Rini and Mina.

" His energy pattern is no longer on Earth. He's gone, just like Serena is gone." Amy said as she fingered the blue compact computer that sat upon the table in front of her.

" Did you have any luck in tracking down the Sisters like you were trying to today?" Lita asked as she touched the top of Rini's head. The pink haired girl remained silent as another tear ran down her cheek.

Raye handed Rini a napkin as she listened to Amy report that she hadn't found the Sisters, only another youma that had needed to be defeated.

Luna jumped onto the table and sat down in front of Rini. " Tell us who you are, the truth this time."

Rini sniffled and ignored the anger that filled Luna's eyes.

" You are from the future aren't you?" Luna demanded, no longer caring if she hurt the child's feelings. Both Serena and Darien were gone. Darien had disappeared after mentioning that Serena was in the future and that Rini held a key that would allow them to find Serena.

Rini remained silent, half shocked that Luna knew where she was from.

" Stop playing games Rini. Darien said that you had a key that would allow us to go and find Serena. Darien is gone and Serena has been gone for almost a week. Open your mouth and tell us the truth." Luna spat out as the hair upon her back began to rise.

" Luna!" Mina said, shocked by the cold hearted way that Luna had handled the conversation.

The other night the girls had decided that they needed to find out if Darien had been right about Rini, and they had all agreed that Raye would be the best person to talk to Rini, since Rini seemed to open up to Raye before anyone else.

Rini began to cry harder, bowing her head as she loudly sobbed.

Raye pulled the pink haired child onto her lap and rubbed her back as she tried to get Rini to calm down enough to speak.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I was scared and I didn't know that what I did would be so wrong. I was only trying to help Mama. I was only…try.in." Rini's voice disappeared under a wave of sobs.

The Senshi remained silent as they waited for Rini to continue once she could.

" Mama said that the Sailor Scouts would always defend the Earth. She said that if I ever needed help that they would help me. But then the Dark Man came and all of the Scouts were gone. Mama went to sleep and won't wake up. The scouts are protecting the city.

They want me. It's me that they want. I was scared so I ran away. I took the key and ran away. I thought that I could help Mama if I found you in the past and made you go to the future. I thought that it would help the Scouts of my time.

I didn't know that Serena would get taken. That Darien would go missing. I'm sorry, I was only trying to help." Rini's voice dissolved into tears again.

" Well…now what do we do?" Raye asked, anger edging her voice as she directed her comment at Luna who had the grace to at least look as though she was embarrassed.

" Go to the future?" Amy softly suggested as she started typing away at her mini-computer.

" Rini what's wrong with your mother other than her falling asleep?" Lita asked as she rubbed the back of the girl's head as Raye slightly rocked her upon her lap.

" Nothing, she was fine, she was laughing and then they attacked our castle and she just fell asleep and never woke up."

" A spell perhaps?" Mina asked Raye after Rini replied.

" Possibly, but I wouldn't know unless I could touch her mother, sense her energy and any energy that might be attacking her."

" Then we have to go to the future, if for nothing more than to save Rini's mother." Lita said as Rini crawled off of Raye's lap and wiggled back up to the tea table.

" I think that we have to go to the future for more than just Rini's mother. Rubus, Casty, Bertie, Avery and Prisma have only wanted Rini. No matter what they have done, as soon as Rini appeared they did whatever was within their power in order to try and capture Rini. We can probably assume that they are the ones who chased Rini back into the past." Amy said as she closed her mini-computer and set it upon the table.

" If they came from Rini's time than we must also assume that they returned to the future and that is were Serena is." Mina suggested as she and the other Senshi watched Rini pull a small gold key out from under the collar of her shirt. She removed the necklace and placed it upon the table.

" It is not safe to travel through time. I almost got lost when I was trying to come here." Rini said softly as Amy took the key from the table top and began to examine it. " I didn't want to get you lost or hurt, that is why I never told you about where I came from or where Rubus and his Four Sisters came from."

" We'll deal with whatever danger may exist and we've taken greater chances when we went to the Moon." Raye said as she leaned closer to Rini. " You came to the past looking for us to help you. We'll help you, just use this key and we'll figure out the rest, okay?"

Rini smiled and nodded as Amy handed her back the golden key. " We need to leave on the night of a full moon. It's easier to use the key when the moon is either full or new."

" The moon will be full at the end of the week." Raye said as she started to pour some tea for herself.

" Then we leave in three days." Luna said as she watched Rini nibble on a cookie.

End…


	9. Chapter 14

14

Disclaimer : The moon chick ain't mine. This is for JupitaaDestiny. Hopefully his niceness will keep me writing until I finish this 4 year long fic. Peaches, and I hope you enjoy it.

I woke up with what I could only call a very painful headache. It was the type of headache that left my vision a little blurry and made me cringe at every sound that I heard and that included my own breathing.

I sat up and groaned at the pain that my movement caused me. As I clutched my head between my hands I remembered what had happened and I immediately began searching for my locket.

I growled in anger as I realized that the creep had probably taken the locket after he had knocked me out. I quickly crawled out of the bed as I thought about what might have happened to Rubus. I had to make sure that he was okay.

The moment my feet touched the cold marble of the floor I felt myself go weak. I landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. The more of my skin that touched the marble the weaker I seemed to grow. I felt my chest start to compress as the air in my lungs slowly seemed to be sucked out of me.

I gasped for air as my vision began to grow darker by the second. I was suffocating even though I had enough air to breath. It was almost as though my body was too weak to breathe correctly.

As I struggled to keep my eyes open and to keep from panicking I heard a laugh that was familiar but sounded twisted and dark. I tried to look in the direction that the laugh was coming from but I couldn't move my head. I couldn't move anything not even my eyes.

I tried to scream but there wasn't enough air in my lungs to let me scream. There wasn't enough air in my lungs to let me stay awake.

Instantly I could breathe as I heard the sound of high heels clicking on the marble. I dragged in one lung full of air after another as I tried to feed my oxygen starved body. The footsteps were coming closer to me. I looked up as they stopped a few feet from me.

She had pink hair and red eyes but she wasn't the little girl that I knew. She was fully grown and anger emanated from her waves so hot that it almost made me cringe in fear.

"Feeling better?"

"Rini?" I asked, disbelief clinging to my mind tightly and refusing to accept what I was seeing.

"In the flesh..." She laughed cruelly. "Well; sort of." She reached out and ran her fingers over my lips as her mouth twisted into a grin.

I shook off her touch and stepped back away from her as I noticed the black crystals that hung from the hem of burgundy dress that she was wearing. More black crystals clung to her hair and made up the jewelry that she wore.

"How?" I whispered as my mind tried to absorb the fact that Rini had been polluted by the very crystal that had polluted Diamond and his court.

"He was so nice to me. He told me he could help me. He just wanted to make me happy." Rini whispered as another grin streaked across her face.

Before I could react her hand had lashed out and slapped me. I could feel the sting of where her hand had left and imprint, but I could also feel the burn that meant that the ring she wore had cut my cheek.

I touched the blood that was slowly starting to drip down my cheek and looked at Rini as rage silently filled me. How could she be so cruel? How could she do this to me when I had tried to be nice to her. That was a lie. I deserved what she gave me. I had been so jealous of what her and Darien did. I had been jealous of a little girl who couldn't possibly have the relationship that I had with Darien. I had been a spoiled brat who deserved the slap that I had been given.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Rini as I stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

Rini screamed in outrage as she shoved me away and then disappeared in a black haze.

I turned around and looked in all of the corners of the room to make sure that I was alone before I started to cry for everything that had happened. I cried for the loss of my love and the loss of a little girls innocence. I missed my friends. I missed my mother, I missed everything. I just wanted to go home.

I wiped the tears from my face and dabbed at the cut before I squared my shoulders and left the room. I was going home. I didn't need my crystal to pound the heck out of some King. He wanted me, fine, I'd play his game and then when he wasn't expecting it I would make my break.

As I stalked down the hallway full of determination I skipped a step as I remembered Rubus and all that he had told me. I remembered the hatred on Sapphire's face and the darkness that existed in Diamonds eyes. I also remembered the jealousy that raged in Emerald and the pain that had been Catsy's.

"I'll fix it for them." I whispered. "I'll make it right for all of them. I just need to get out of here and get my crystal. Once I have my crystal I can make everything right for all of them, even Rini and Darien."

I shook myself as I accepted what I had to do. I would do it all by myself for once. I was the leader of the Senshi. I had the crystal, I had the power to do this. I just had to believe in myself. I just had to believe in myself.

I somehow managed to find my way to the throne room only to find that it was empty. Where was Diamond when I actually wanted him?

I heard the screams then. I heard the screams of one girl. Screams that twisted my soul and made me fear what could cause a woman to scream like that.

My feet were leading me towards the sound of those screams before I ever willed myself to go in that direction. I got lost in the hallways and the moments that passed seemed like an eternity of time.

"Come to save them?" A voice whispered to me as a shadowed figure stepped in front of me.

I blinked as I realized that Sapphire was before me. " Move please. I don't want to play games. I have to help whoever that is."

Sapphire laughed before he grabbed my shoulders and threw me back against the wall. "Save them? You want to save them when you left us to rot? You want me to move so that you can save them?" He screamed at me as he moved to punch me.

I dodged his attack and lunged at him. I somehow managed to tackle him to the ground as I heard the screams stop. As I lay on top of Sapphire I did the only thing that I could do in order to distract him, I kissed him.

Sapphire went very still from shock the moment our lips touched. I didn't waste my opportunity I climbed off of him and ran down the hallway that I thought would led to the where the last scream had come from.

The hallway was dark and I could barely see the outline of the many doors that lined the hallway. I looked through the window of the door closest to me and saw only shadows.

"Are you okay?" A whispered female voice asked someone in the darkness of a cell nearby.

"Yeah, other than a sore throat I think I'm fine." A second voice replied.

I moved towards the door that held the two voices and peered into the darkness. I couldn't see anything. I could feel something. I could feel a pressure coming from the room. That pressure was familiar. I closed my eyes and concentrated upon it. I could feel them in the cell. Four of them in total and all of them were weak, but they were physically fine other than being drained.

"Girls?" I whispered into the window as my mind recognized the voices that had spoken a few moments earlier.

"Serena?" Mars asked as her face immediately came into view.

"Oh god, It is you. Are you guys okay?" I asked as I tried to open the door. I couldn't open it and I didn't see a lock on the door.

"Other than being pissed off, we're okay." Jupiter grumbled. "Get us out of here so we can go kick some butt."

I smiled at Jupiter's usual spunk no matter what kind of a position that everyone was in. "I'm working on it. This door doesn't have a lock though."

"I don't think you'll find a key Serena. The guy who locked us in here, unleashed a bunch of energy right before he left. It's probably locked from a charm that he used." Mercury said as I heard her typing away on her mini-computer.

"Hey! What happened to Rini?" I asked as I stood on tiptoe and tried to see everyone through the small window.

"We don't know. She was with us when we went through the time door. When we came out she wasn't with us. Pluto has said something about not letting go of each other until we were through. Rini let go of Pluto's hand somewhere along the walk and Pluto said that she would find her." Mars said as she looked down at Mercury's computer screen and tried to see what the water senshi was doing.

"No. She isn't lost in time or whatever you guys went through to get her. She's fully grown and bad to boot."

"What?" Everyone asked me as the same time.

"She just tried to kill more. Or she was toying with me in some way or another. She's angry about something and the same guy who put your in here made her all grown up with some powerful ju-ju."

"He made her grown up?" Venus asked as Mercury finished her diagnostic of whatever she had been scanning and put her computer away.

"Yeah, you know the thing we all do when we get older."

"Don't be sarcastic it doesn't suit you." Mars reprimanded me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms over my chest as I mock pouted.

"She's back to normal, praise the gods." Venus said with a laugh. "Now get us the hell out of here."

"She can't. It's sealed with energy." Mercury said what I had already assumed.

"But don't worry about it. I'm on my way to kick some bad guy but so you guys should be out of here shortly." I said with a smile before I turned and started trying to find my way back to the throne room, or the room with all the crystals in it.

I could hear the other senshi calling out to me and telling me to come back so that they could help me. I could do this, I had the power. I would do this, I would free them and help Rini. I would do what needed to be done all by myself for once. I would show them that I wasn't as helpless as they all thought that I was.

End...

More is on the way. I finally had a creative streak. Look for more in the next week or so. It's like after midnight and I'm sleepy, so I stopped writing. But there will be more. 2-20-05


End file.
